galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zarab
Alien Zarab appeared in 1966 TV series called Ultraman. Alien Zarab (ザラブ星人 Zarabu Seijin) are aliens skilled in illusion from the planet Zarab. They have been mostly portrayed as vile beings with the desire to destroy other worlds, either through trickery and deception, or brute force. They are best remembered for being the the first aliens to imitate an Ultra-being. The first man from Zarab to appear in the Ultra Series appeared in the original Ultraman TV series in the episode "Brother from Another Planet". His goal was to destroy the Earth by causing chaos between the world's government and have them destroy themselves. Alien Zarab I was spotted by the SSSP within a toxic fog that fell over Tokyo. The alien claimed to be the friend of humanity and offered to remove the fog as proof of his good intentions. However at the time of Alien Zarab's good deed, SSSP member Shin Hayata was investigating a missing space shuttle that suddenly appeared back in the Earth's stratosphere. When Alien Zarab removed the toxic fog from Tokyo, it was sent into space, along with the space shuttle. While Alien Zarab I had gained Earth's favor, the SSSP had Hayata keep a close eye on him. When Alien Zarab I took his leave from Earth to return to his ship, Hayata followed him. Hayata discovered that the Zarab man's ship was actually the missing space shuttle and he had enslaved it's crew. Before Hayata could return to Earth, Alien Zarab I revealed that he had been aware of Hayata's presence since they left Earth, the alien also knew that Hayata was the human host of Ultraman. After revealing his true intentions the man of Zarab imprisoned Hayata, then returned to Earth disguised as Ultraman and briefly began to destroy the city of Tokyo, planning to use Ultraman as the means to cause the humans to fight among themselves. Alien Zarab I then appeared at a council meeting and insisted that the SSSP should attack Ultraman if he returns. This caused much argument among the council members as they still had faith in Ultraman. Later that night, Alien Zarab I disguised himself again as the Imitation Ultraman and returned to his rampage. However honorary SSSP member Hoshino found where Alien Zarab had hidden Hayata and freed him, allowing him to become Ultraman and clear the Ultra Warrior's reputation. Ultraman managed to shed the Alien Zarab of his disguise when the impostor tried to escape. The Alien Zarab Fought hard against Ultraman but was eventually killed, thus, ending his invasion. A few months later, Alien Zarab was "resurrected" along with Kemur Man Ⅱ and Baltan Ⅲ as Alien Zarab Ⅱ (ザラブ星人二代目 Zarabu Seijin Nidaime) by Alien Mefilas. Mefilas did not want to use violence so he made the aliens disappear. They were only a presentation of his power. Powers and Abilities * Radiation Gas Manipulation: Alien Zarab can manipulate (or generate) radiation gas to his liking, even in a wide scale. He used this to convince the SSSP and world leaders that he is their "ally". * Destructive Sonic (破壊怪音波 Hakai Kai-Onpa): Zarab can launch a very painful sonic attack with the rising of his hand. Even an Ultra isn't able to resist for long. If used on a human, Zarab will be able to mind control them. * Energy Vulcan Fire (エネルギーバルカン連射 Enerugī Barukan Rensha): When giant sized, Zarab can launch explosive missiles from the tips of his fingers. Only seen when flying. * Imitation: Zarab can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultras * Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. * Bindings: Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears. The more the prisoner struggles, the tighter the bands become, crushing them. * Flight: Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. * Teleportation: Zarab can teleport to wherever he wishes. * Translator: Zarab has a translator that lets him speak Earth languages. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Takeshi Aono Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1966 Category:Ultraman Universe